


The Mute

by Bahamut_Xeon96



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon divergent in some ways, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, Minor Character Death, Near Death Experiences, Slow Burn, Very slow. As slow as i can really do tbh, some mind games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bahamut_Xeon96/pseuds/Bahamut_Xeon96
Summary: Nora had known Levi Ackerman when they both lived in the Underground City. Along with two others: Isabel and Farlan. The four were family and it was something Nora cherished, since she never had a family from what whe can remember.Then shes alone; Levi, Isabel, and Farlan having been taken into the custody of Survey Corps. Years pass, and suddenly shes standing before Commander Erwin.Levi acts as though he doesn't know her; Nora is conflicted. He treats her cruelly and harshly, something he has never done before. What will become of the become of the two. Will things go back to how they were before. Will Nora persevere through his harsh treatment of her or will she fall.





	The Mute

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, I decided to actually write this since it's been on my mind. Please let me know if you like it! Also, any constructive criticism is welcome :) 
> 
> This is set after Eren discovers his Titan shifting power

Nora could practically feel the seething glare she was receiving burning deep into the back of her skull. She didn’t need to turn around to know who it was exactly burning those holes into her said head. If he was this unhappy about her joining the ranks of the Survey Corp; she wondered a bit if he would do anything to her to try and get her to quit. Surely not. They did need all the able bodies they could get, so why not her? As Nora stood there in the office of Commander Erwin, hands behind her back, she had an inkling it was because of where she was from or more of the fact; what she represented. She represented the vagrants, and criminals that lived where she was from; Underground City. The poor and homeless went and lived there; they either starved or became criminals in order to support themselves.

The only thing Nora did was make the mistake of getting caught using the ODM gear she had stolen; of course, the Survey Corp would get interested in someone who could use the device with no real training. Along with stealing and almost maiming an MP were her other charges. Without a doubt in the report Commander Erwin was nose deep in surely said something far more outrageous. Military Police were rather corrupt especially when it came to anyone from Underground. They were practically ants under their boot. Even if MPs rarely wandered into Underground; there was still some who did for the cheap pleasure as some called it.

That's where all the trouble started, too.

“Hm, interesting.” Erwin mumbled, rubbing his chin with thumb and pointer finger. He set the report on her down and met eyes with Nora directly. “You seemed to have mastered using the ODM gear without any difficulty. Were you taught or?”

Nora shook her head; No, she was entirely self taught. Probably the only thing she really taught herself without the help of someone else. Fighting and using a knife she had been taught by someone she met when she was real young. Had been practically inseparable until that day some years later.

“ **Oi**.” Came from exactly the location where holes were being burned into her head. “The commander asked you a question; **answer** ”

Nora swallowed, nervously. How could she answer when she’s never actually spoken a word in her life? She learnt how to hand sign from a friend who was deaf, but that only went so far if others knew how too. Did the Survey Corp even teach it or even know what it was?

Eyes widening at the sudden presence that was behind her with no real chance to react; A hand grabbed her left wrist in a death grip and yanked up with enough force she was sure that something would break. Pain shot through her shoulder and throughout her arm to where her wrist was taken hostage; no sound came from Nora’s mouth as her face distorted in pain . Tears pricked at her eyes as she quickly signed with her free hand.

_**No!** _

“Can you not **talk**?” A sonorous voice patronizingly spoke in her ear. “Or are the words ‘ **yes** ’ or ‘ **no** ’ that difficult for someone like you?”

Another hard yank upwards by her wrist; Nora took a sharp breath in. She looked at Erwin with pleading eyes, shaking her head furiously as she signed no again with her free hand.

“Leave her,” Erwin commanded, meeting eyes from behind her. “The report never stated you were a mute, my apologies.”

 _It wouldn’t because they never bothered or took notice of my lack of words_ , Nora thought glumly as she rubbed vigorously at her hurting arm.

He who will not be named returned back to his position and of course, went back to glaring holes at her. Nora really wished this would move along quicker than it was going; as well as no more pain.

“As you understand, I'm sure. Your freedom is no longer yours. It perished the moment you obtained the ODM gear. Regardless, your crimes have been expunged; this will be your blank slate essentially.” Erwin stated, folding his hands and resting his chin on them. “That being said, from this day forward you will be training with the other Cadets and with Captain Levi's squad.”

Captain Levi being the one burning holes into your head. What the hell was his problem with her? She had a feeling she would soon be finding out.  
____________________________________________

It had been maybe, ten minutes? Fifteen, perhaps? Since she was bid to wait outside of Captain Erwin’s office so he could talk to he who would not be named and the squad leader, Hange Zoë. Hange seemed nice enough at the time. Just as she was passing Hange, the woman in mention placed a kind hand on Nora’s shoulder and introducing herself and welcoming her to the Survey Corp. Nora flushed at that interaction; it was completely unexpected. Plus, she could feel the Commander watching her every move with those piercing blue eyes of his; he who must not be named, at the very least, was acting like she didn’t exist when she took a peek in his direction before exiting the office.

What in titans has she gotten herself into?

Nora tried her best to eavesdrop on what they could possibly be talking about. Were they talking about her? Quite likely. Probably evaluating how well she would do during training and how much of a valuable member she would be. She was also sure the brute one was saying anything but how worthless she would be and how she shouldn’t be trusted. It seemed fitting of him.

Nora couldn’t deny that when she first saw him that he struck an awful resemblance to someone she once knew. Could it be him? After all these years? But wouldn’t he have said something to her? Besides, where were they? Those three were usually always together… her family, at one point, for a good while. Nora’s eyes drifted towards the ground as she continued with her ear against the wooden door.

If this is, indeed, was him. Why with silence and rough treatment? What could she have done to deserve it? Before, when everyone was still living in the Underground city, he never once laid a hand on her like he had in the Commander's office. It had been 5, 6 years? Things changed. People changed for worse or the better. Her eyes betrayed what she was trying to keep in. Now wasn’t the time for the waterworks.

_But—_

The wooden door suddenly flew open, sending Nora flying back in surprise. She landed with a hard thud onto the cobblestone floor. Her ash blond hair becoming a curtain and blocking her view for a mere moment. She didn’t need to see to know who was towering over her, eyes piercing through her in hatred and disgust.

“ **Tch**. Eavesdropping, are we?” Levi spat out haughtily. Nora could see Hange standing behind Levi with a worried expression on her face. “Much more, on your superiors. Go on, four eyes. I’m gonna have a talk with the **maggot** here.”

Hange hesitated for a heartbeat before deciding it was best not to argue with the short man, “Don’t be too hard on her now”

The silence was palpable as Hanges back started to disappear from view; her footsteps fading more and more until finally they were barely audible to the ears. Levi never took his eyes off of Nora; difficult to read, Nora was sure that he was taking pleasure on how uncomfortable his stare was making her.

Without thinking, Nora offered him a smile. A smile that was for the better word; awkward. It was for the briefest moment before the smile disappeared, a grimace took its place on her face as slender fingers had latched themselves harshly into her hair. She felt the fingernails of the man before her scrape against her scalp. Hands grabbed onto his wrist, pulling at it to get him to release her from his grip. It was to no avail. Levi yanked up with all of his strength as he brought his face down levels with Nora’s.

“Wipe that fucking smile from your face, **maggot**. Don’t think for a minute, I trust you. I don’t know what Erwin was thinking, allowing a **piece of worthless shit** like you here.” Levi spat vehemently. More pain erupted from Nora’s scalp as he shook her head with his grip. “I am not about to let my men, who have fought with life and limb, die because of some **vagrant scum** wanted to have fun with feeling like some sort of hero to fulfil her **worthless life** ,”

Incensed at his words, Nora lashed out for his face; The palm of her hand connected with his cheek forcefully causing his head to snap to the side. How dare he talk to her like that? How dare he assume such things. She didn’t want any of that! She didn’t want men dying because of her. She most certainly wasn’t trying to fulfil anything in her worthless life. She didn't cooperate and sign away her life, fully knowing what the other option was, to be treated like this! To have someone, she thought she once knew, treat her so horribly!

She just wanted to be near the only family she’d ever known. Was that so much to ask for? After five years of being on her own, practically forgotten and abandoned by the people she cared most about, she finally got up the gall to attract attention onto herself. She had purposely stolen the ODM gear, and sought out trouble when otherwise she avoided it at all cost from what she had been taught to.

Thrown back into the wall, full force, head snapping back colliding with cold, hard brick. Pain blossoms and her vision is all stars and blurriness. Nora attempted to get to her feet, but was stopped when a booted foot connected with her right in the gut. The force and pain sending her sprawling across the floor for good measure. The next thing she knew was pressure on her head. Levi had his foot on her head; Nora couldn’t help the tears that were falling from her eyes from the pain and hurt she was experiencing at that moment. Angry and most of all scared, she glared at Levi helplessly.

Levi applied pressure to the ash blondes head; eyes and face void of any emotion at all. A real devil in all his glory, there wasn’t an inch of sympathy in those slated blue eyes, eyes she once looked into with all the compassion and trust she held once upon a time, as they stared down at you.

“Just know, I will make your life a living **fucking hell** from this day forward.” Even more pressure from the booted foot. “I will make you regret everything. I’ll be the Devil beating you down for every wrong move you so much as make. Is that crystal clear?”

_**Crystal.** _

Nora nodded her head in answer, the best she could with her head being plastered to the cold, uneven floor. Tears blurred her vision of the raven man; she was in pain and so very tired in that moment. Seeming satisfied for that fact, Levi removed his foot and for one final measure before leaving the broken girl sent one final kick to her side.

Nora laid there for what felt an eternity; mulling over the midgets words in her head. She was starting to miss home more than she thought she ever would. Who woulda thought. Nora missing the Underground, when all she ever wanted was to leave that hellish place.

One thing she knew for certain was; she didn’t belong.

Not one bit.

Curling up into a fetal position, she stayed laying there on the floor and let the tears fall for what seemed like forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you all think! Feedback is greatly appreciated. I might go back and rewrite this first chapter, but havent decided yet. Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Also posting this from my phone, so I'm sure some text italics and bold wont show up here like it does on my Google doc... will edit some of that when I get a day off from work.


End file.
